1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to a system and a method for rendering video data in an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One example of an information handling system is a server, which is typically dedicated to running one or more services as a host on a network. The advent of cloud computing in recent years has made the use of servers increasingly common. As a result, it is not unusual for hundreds, if not thousands, of servers to be deployed in a given data center. Historically, servers were locally managed by an administrator through a shared keyboard, video display, and mouse. Over time, remote management capabilities evolved to allow administrators to monitor, manage, update and deploy servers over a network connection.
One example of these capabilities is the use of a remote access controller (RAC), which is coupled to or embedded within the server and remotely accessed by an administrator via a communication link. The RAC can have a processor, memory, network connection, and access to the system bus of the server. The RAC can be integrated into the motherboard of a server. The RAC provides management facilities that allow administrators to deploy, monitor, manage, configure, update, troubleshoot and remediate the server from any location.
The use of a RAC for remote management of a server in a data center can be advantageous. However, it can also present challenges. For example, some operating systems such as Linux and Windows disable graphic processing units and unload operating system drivers when the central processing unit does not detect a display or monitor connection. This renders the graphic processing units inoperable. This is a problem for servers with graphic processing units because many data centers do not have displays. When the graphic processing unit is disabled, video rendering occurs on the central processing unit, hampering the overall server performance and also limiting supported video resolutions.